Revenge Can Come at Unexpecting Times
by Beach chick
Summary: Sequel to Masked Wager, Things are finally going good in Harm and Mac's lives, but in one moment they are torn apart,this sends Harm on a dangerous mission to find Mac. Finished
1. Default Chapter

AN: Ok people. I kind of took a break from my silly goofy stories to write a more serious one, but I still hope you guys will still enjoy this. Also it's the sequel to Masked Wager. I don't have this story written out already, so bare with me for the next few chapters because I don't really have everything planed out yet. I do have a basic outline, but hopefully this will make sense.   
  
Genera: Action/Adventure and Romance.   
  
Pairing: Who else but our cute couple Harm and Mac.   
  
Rating: Pg-13 just in case   
  
Summary: Just as things are going good in their lives, Harm and Mac are ripped apart from each other, by an unknown revenge addict and Harm is sent on a dangerous mission to find Mac.   
  
Story title: Revenge Can Come at Unexpecting Times   
  
Chapter 1: The Fight   
  
Monday Night 7:40pm   
  
Harm's Apartment   
  
Location: Union Station (is Harms apartment by Union Station? Please forgive me if its not. I couldn't remember.)  
  
Harm was busy in his kitchen cooking dinner for himself and Mac, on this clear, star filled evening. Mac smiled to herself, as she sat in the living room. She had asked Harm several times, that night if she could help, but he refused saying, "Mac it's a surprise." Mac now sat in the living room reflecting on the passed few weeks. Since the Ball things had been finally going good in their lives. They had been seeing each other for the passed two weeks and their relationship was kept secret from their work life. Mac has suspected that some of the people she worked with suspected that something was going on between them. It must have been those long lingering looks or the time spent together, in each others offices that hinted to others about their relationship but Mac didn't care. Harm was all hers, and even though they hadn't told anyone about their relationship, she didn't care if they all knew.   
  
As she was sitting on the couch, Harm came out dressed in his chief outfit. He smiled lovingly and handed her sparkling cider. He sat down for a minute and said, "Cheers," as he hit his glass with hers.   
  
Before he took a sip she stopped him saying, "What are we celebrating?"   
  
"We are celebrating our relationship and the new assignment that the Admiral gave us. Just picture it. A week on a cruise ship playing a married couple, to find a group of jewelry thieves."   
  
"Sounds romantic," Mac said, as they sipped the cider.   
  
"Beeeeeeeppppppppppp!" Went Harms oven.   
  
"I had better get that," he added standing up and moving to the kitchen.   
  
As he was in the kitchen, Mac said, "You have 2 messages on your machine."   
  
"Well go ahead and listen to them. You can tell me if they are worth listening to or not."   
  
Mac played the messages and sat back to listen. The first one was a message from Bud reminding Harm to bring the files they needed tomorrow. The second message caught her attention. "Hi honey, it started out. Dinner the other night was wonderful, I had the best time," said the woman. She had a strange accent, but it sounded familiar to Mac. "So Harmy are we still on for lunch tomorrow? I just wanted to say that the other night was amazing and I'll remember it for a long time. Well I have to go. Call me when you get this, sweetie. Love always, Clarisa." Beep!   
  
Angry tears welled up inside of Mac when she heard that message. Along with anger, rage and hurt that burned deep inside her. The first thing that came into her mind was, He's cheating on me! How else could she explain it? The way that this… person talked about having dinner with him, made her sick. Tears started to flow from her eyes, as she sat there stunned. Thousands of emotions clouded up her mind, but the only one she could focus on was hurt.   
  
"Dinners ready," came Harm's voice from the other room. Mac didn't move. A few minutes later he said, "Mac?" And came into the room. He then saw the tears and the hurt look on her face, and his heart went out to her. It made him sat to see her cry, with tears that stained her face. It mad him feel like crying. "What wrong? He asked coming to put his arm around her."   
  
"Don't touch me!" She said angrily, as she backed away from him.   
  
"What's going on?" Harm asked, as a look of confusion passed on his face.  
  
"I would like to ask you the same question. I though you wanted to make it work. I thought that you actually cared."   
  
"I do care. Mac what are you talking about?"   
  
She played the tape for him. "You have been cheating on me," she said, when the message was over. "How could you! After all we have been through!"   
  
"I swear to you. I don't know this woman. She must have the wrong number."   
  
"She said your name Harm," Mac said sounding hurt. "She said your name."   
  
"Mac I-   
  
"No listen Harm, were through until you can get your act together! Until then have fun with this other woman!!" Mac yelled, running out of his apartment, with tears streaming down her face. She was in such a hurry to leave his apartment building that she didn't even see the black clothed figures, which had been listening in and were now watching her from around the corner. They followed her outside and disappeared following her into the evening fog.   
  
End of chapter one.   
  
Ok, I know that a lot of drama and angst happened in this chapter. I promise that it won't all be like this. I was just setting the stage for the events that follow. I hope this was an ok chapter.  
  
Please review, you know you want to! 


	2. Kidnapped

AN: Thanks to all the people who reviewed. I was really excited when I got your reviews. I hope that you guys will like this chapter. Now on with the story…..   
  
Chapter 2 Kidnapped   
  
Mac's first in stinted, after leaving Harm's apartment, was to jump in her own car and head to her house. All she felt like doing was crying into one of her soft, velvety pillows. But as she got to her car and put her hands on the steering wheel she noticed that she was shaking and tears were still streaming down her face. I can't drive like this, she thought. Instead of turning on the car, she got out, deciding that a run would be better. It was around 8:30 and the streets were dark, except for the bright street lights, that shown out in the darkness. Shadows haunted the shaded areas of the street. She didn't see anyone around, so she started off on her run. How could he! Her mind kept saying. After everything, we have been through. She wiped the tears away and before she new it, she had covered two miles and was coming up on her third. I just want to punch something. Then she had remembered signing up at a 24 hour gym with Harm, a week ago. As a picture of the gym came into her mind, she remembered the big punching bags, the gym had. She was filled with adrenalin and she jogged faster to the gym. She could now see the building and she would reach in a few minutes. She was crossing the street when almost out of no where a car came down the street. She stopped at the corner to let it pass by. But to her surprise it stopped next to her. Ok it wasn't a car; it was more like a van. It was black with tinted windows, and a creepy feeling crept into Mac, as the car slowed into a stop.   
  
A second later the window slid open. A man in his late 30's poked his head out of the window, and said. "What is a pretty thing like you doing out here so late at night?"   
  
Mac didn't answer, but instead tried to move by the van. The man was persistent and pulled the car forward blocking her way. She lunged backward barely missing the edge of the car. "Looks like you need a ride."   
  
"I don't, but thanks," Mac replied coldly.   
  
But he wasn't asking, and a second later the van doors opened and 3 men dressed in black, with black masks stepped out. "Get in the van," the man at the wheel said.   
  
Mac quickly took a step backwards and ran for her life, trying to reach the gym. In there I can get some help, she thought, trying not to let fear size her. She had barely gotten 50 steps when a huge hand grabbed her from behind. A second later a kleenex was shoved up to her face, covering her nose and mouth. It was wet, certainly dipped in something. Its chloroform!….but she blanked out before she could finish her thought. The three black clothes men grabbed her and carried her back to the van. The man at the wheel was talking in his cell phone. "Mission accomplished," he said to the other guy on the phone, as a wry smile stained his face. I will be awaiting your orders." Then they drove off into the night fog.   
  
Well I though that was short, so I apologize for the shortness. I still want to hear your comments on this chapter, was it good, bad, what did you think about the ending and the kidnappers?   
  
Please review! You know you want to. 


	3. Starting to Investigate

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Hopefully I can start updating frequently, now that I only have two more days of school and finals. Yay! Sorry if some of you didn't like the last chapter. This is just how I'm writing it, and yea. But I promise you guys that Harm's not cheating on Mac, and the phone call was fake. Only one person guessed that it was. Yay to that person! Now on with the story!!!   
  
Chapter 3 Starting to Investigate   
  
Tuesday Morning   
  
Jag Headquarters   
  
Falls Church, Virginia   
  
Harm walked in Tuesday morning completely wiped out. He had spent all of that night trying to figure out who the woman on the phone was. He had sat on his couch replaying the message over and over again and it still didn't make sense. He finally gave up and decided that this person Clarisa must have, had the wrong phone number. He spent the rest of the night thinking about ways to convince Mac that she was the only one for him. He was a little upset that Mac had not stopped to think that this woman had the wrong number, but he knew that he would probably have done the same thing if he thought that Mac was cheating on him. He slowly approached the door to the bullet pin. He opened it and walked though. As he did he looked over at Mac's office. He had half expected her to be glaring at him from the door way but surprisingly she was not in her office. In fact the door was shut tightly and the blinds were pulled. That's strange, he thought. My marine is usually in before I am.   
  
"Good morning Commander," Harriet said as he walked by.   
  
"Good morning. Uh…Harriet have you seen Mac this morning."   
  
Harriet looked over her shoulder at the Colonel's office. "I haven't seen her and I guess she isn't in yet."   
  
Harm shifted nervously, "Could you uh tell me when-   
  
"Sure when I see her all let you now," Harriet said with a smile.   
  
"Thanks," Harm replied, as he headed to his office.   
  
He set the roses down, that he had bought for her and sat in his chair. A stack of paper work was awaiting him from yesterday and he started on it, but his mind kept going back to Mac. He had tried to call her about 40 times last night to explain, but all he got was her answering machine. I'll just have to catch her when she gets in, he thought. A half an hour went by and still Mac hadn't shown. Harm looked at the clock. Maybe she is running really late, he thought. The hour when by and he was starting to feel panicked. A feeling he didn't get very often. He just had a feeling that something was wrong and his worry ness grew with every passing second that he looked at her office. The blinds where still pulled tight and the door was still shut.   
  
There was a knock on his door and he looked up expecting to see Mac, but instead it was Jennifer.   
  
"The Admiral would like to see you and Mac in his office right away," she announced cheerfully as she walked in. "I guess that it has to do with the mission you both are going on."   
  
"Thanks Coats, by the way have you seen Mac?" Harm asked.   
  
"I was hoping that you had seen her, the Admiral expects both of you in his office, but she hasn't even come in yet." Jennifer added.   
  
"Did she call in sick?"   
  
"I don't know?" Jen said. "I guess you should just go and fill Mac in when she gets here."   
  
"Ok, tell me if you see her," Harm said as he and Jen left his office.   
  
Knock…..knock   
  
"Come in said the Admiral." Harm came in and shut the door. "Where's Mac?" He asked.   
  
"She isn't here yet."   
  
"She isn't here? It's almost 11:30."   
  
"Do you know if she called in sick?" Harm asked.   
  
"I'm usually informed if someone isn't here. Wait a sec." He picked up the phone and told Harm to have a seat.   
  
"Petty Officer McBrian, yes this is the Admiral. I'm doing good thank you. By any chance has Mac called in sick?" There was a pause. "Thank you," said the Admiral as he hung up.   
  
"No she hasn't called in. Now she better have a good excuse tomorrow."   
  
"It feels like something's wrong," Harm admitted.   
  
"What do you mean? Are you getting a 6th sense like Mac?"   
  
"No," Harm said. "It just feels like something's wrong. She is never not here without calling in. I can't remember the last time she didn't show up."   
  
"Your right," the Admiral replied. "I give you the permission to call Mac or go over to her house to find out why she isn't here."   
  
"Thank you sir," Harm said.   
  
"Tell me what you find out. Now dismissed."   
  
"Wait, wasn't there something you wanted to tell me, about the mission?"   
  
"I wanted to tell both you and Mac at the same time, so when she comes in I'll tell the both of you."   
  
"Thank you," Harm said as he walked out to call Mac.   
  
End of chapter 3   
  
Please review, you know you want to. 


	4. Looking for Mac

AN: Yay!!!! I'm out of school! Finally my last final was over at exactly or around 12:40. So in celebration of finally being off, I have time to finally write the next chapter! Sorry that I hadn't updated sooner. I'm sorry if some of you think that these chapters are to short, they are just the way they are and if you can't take it than don't read it. I am grateful for all of you who are sending encouraging reviews my way and if you have any questions about anything that's going on then keep reading and most if not all of the plot will be explained in the coming up chapters.   
  
Keep reading and reviewing!   
  
On with the story:   
  
Chapter 4 Looking for Mac  
  
Immediately after Harm left the Admirals office he flew down the hall to his office in search of the phone. It has to be somewhere, he thought as he shifted through stacks of paper until he found it. Ok it wasn't his office phone but his cell phone would do. He had the permission from the Admiral to see why Mac wasn't here and he was going to call her to make sure she was ok. I would have called her anyway, he thought, even if the Admiral hadn't giving me permission. Mac's number was programmed into his cell phone and he quickly speed dialed it.   
  
Ring…..ring…..ring was the sound heard from the end of the phone. He let it ring and ring for like 10 minutes. Still there was not reply and he didn't know why but this feeling of worry kept creeping into the pit of his stomach. He shook off the feeling and decided to plan his next plan of action. I could just head over to her house. After all the Admiral told me to find out why she isn't here. He never said that I couldn't head over to her apartment. He grabbed his car keys and walked out to his car.   
  
Twenty minutes later……   
  
He arrived to her house and walked up to her apartment door.   
  
Knock…..knock….knock. He waited for like 10 minutes and then knocked again. But after the next 10 minutes went by he started to get restless. He peeked through the windows and saw no one inside. Then he remembered the spare key that Mac had made for him. Flash back….. "This is for you," Mac said. "You know just in case anything ever happens and you need to get in." He hadn't known what to say at the time. So he answered, "Thanks. It's good if I have a key." Now thinking back on that time Harm cursed under his breath. He had felt like he should have said something else, but at that time nothing had come to mind and this had been before they started to date. He put that thought in the back of his mind and went to get the extra key he had kept in his car. A few seconds later he was inside. He felt weird in Mac's house without her there, or at least he wasn't sure if she was there or not. He walked though the whole house, but everything looked the same and nothing was out of place. The only thing was that her car wasn't in the place that she always parked it in; in fact it wasn't even on the street. He left her house feeling discouraged and decided to head over to his own house. Maybe Mac left a message for me, he thought. It didn't make since though, why wouldn't she call into work? Another thought crashed into his head, he didn't even want to think about the possibility that something bad happened to her. He rolled his car back on the road and headed to his apartment, to have lunch. The sun was high in the sky and it was afternoon by the time he got home, half and hour later. He had stopped to pick up a Togo's sandwich. As he pulled into a parking spot, he noticed a car that looked just like Mac's. He walked up to it and looked inside. Sure enough it was her car. Wasn't she parked here last night? What if she never made it to her car? I mean, why else would it be parked here, unless she was inside my apartment, waiting for me, he thought. He desperately wanted her to be there. He ran up to his apartment and through open his door.   
  
"Mac???" He called. His apartment was silent and no answer came. He felt like he wanted Mac by his side, and he didn't like that her cars was still parked in the same place, from the other night. That means that she had never made it to her car, and who knows what had happened to her. She could have gotten hurt. I should have been there for her. She would have gotten safely into her car if I had been with here. He was beating himself up inside. I could never forgive myself if anything happened to her. He was debating whether or not to first call the Admiral and inform him that Mac was no where to be found or call the police first, when the phone rang.   
  
"Mac?" Said Harm into the phone.   
  
"No its Sturgis. What happened to having lunch with me to discuss the Nelson killing case?"   
  
"I completely forgot. Sorry Sturgis. It's just that a lots been on my mind." He filled him in on the situation.   
  
"Do you really think something bad has happened to her?" Sturgis asked.   
  
"I don't know. She never showed up to work, she didn't call in and her car is in the same spot at my apartment, so she never went home last night after visiting me."   
  
"That's not good."   
  
"No it's not," answered Harm. "It's also useless to call the police. I just remembered that they wait for 24 hours until they investigate. By then who knows what could be happening to her!"   
  
End of chapter….   
  
Ok that was a little longer. I want everyone who reads this to tell me what they think is going to happen. I already have what's going to happen planed out, but I would like to hear what you guys think. Please be nice on the reviews and please review. You know you want to!!!!!!!!!!lol 


	5. The Witness

AN: I am happy that all of you keep reviewing and keep encouraging me. Sorry if this is dragging a little. I just have so many ideas for this story but I am just finding a hard time wording it right. Well now on with the story….   
  
Chapter 5 The Witness   
  
Harm was not going to call the police, but after speaking with Sturgis, he was convinced that it was best to inform them. Sturgis had told him that he would tell the Admiral what was happening and that Harm would need a day or two find Mac. He thanked Sturgis and hung up, to call the police. They sent over two police to check out Mac's car and to find out more information. After they asked him questions, he agreed to go back with them to answer even more questions. After answering all of their questions Harm found himself in an office of a private investigator. The investigator came in a few minutes later.   
  
"Well Commander Rabb," said the investigator. "We can't officially begin a deep cover investigation until she's been missing for 24 hours."   
  
"Look investigator Mathews," said Harm, as he read his tag. "I want to help with the investigation."   
  
"I'll be frank with you," Mathews said. "Because you're the last one to see her, you're considered a suspect and even more because her car is still at your apartment. So best leave the investigation to us. It's better if you stay out of it," he added firmly but with a hint of pity for Harm.   
  
Harm angrily got up to leave, when Mathews called after him. "Don't take any big trips soon, be able to be in touch and we will tell you if we find her."   
  
That was a waste of time, Harm thought. I should have known that they wouldn't let me help with the investigation. I'm just going to have to investigate on my own; he thought as he jumped in his car and headed back to his house. He changed into running clothes and thought that a jog might clear his head. He was going to head to the gym, he and Mac signed up at a few weeks ago. As he ran, he ran passed couples and children playing. Everyone looks so happy, he though, and here I am miserable. He picked up the pace and soon he was coming up on the gym, a two story, cream colored building. He stopped by a wall outside the gym to catch his breath.   
  
"Having a bad day?" Came a voice from next to Harm.   
  
Harm turned around surprised. "Is it that easy to tell," he replied to the old homeless man sitting next to him.   
  
"You look like a frustrated man," the old man said laughing. He looked to be in his late 60s with black hair streaked with shades of gray. He was wearing worn clothes, but he had a soothing voice and Harm immediately relaxed hearing it.   
  
Harm extended his hand. "I'm Commander Harmon Rabb."   
  
"James Jading," the old man said shaking his hand. "Commander it looks like you need someone to talk to."   
  
"You wouldn't mind listening?"   
  
"I have all the time in the world," James answered.   
  
"Well," Harm began. "Everything was going good in my life. I had the girl of my dreams, who is also my best friend dating me until someone called me pretending to be my girl friend. Mac my real girlfriend heard and thought I was cheating on her, so when we were having dinner last night, she ran out, thinking that I didn't care about her. I would never cheat on her; I am just too hopelessly in love with her. It gets worse he said as he continued. The next day, which would be today, she didn't show up for work. I found out that her car was still at my house from the other night. That means that she never made it home. I was soooooo worried that something happened to her that I called the police. I thought they could help find her, but they told me that there was nothing they could do for 24 hours. I wanted to help them, but they told me I couldn't and I am a suspect because I was the last one to see her. I want to investigate on my own but I don't have any leads to go on."   
  
"That's bad," said James. Then he gave a jerk with his head remembering something. "By any chance would your girlfriend be tall with short dark brown hair?"   
  
Harms face perked up, "Yes," he answered.   
  
"Believe it or not but late last night I saw someone being taken. The girl that was taken matches your description of your girlfriend." He started to tell Harm what happened last night. "It was late and no one was really around. I was sitting here just like I do every night, by the wall, when I saw a figure of a woman running towards the gym. A few men were chasing her. I couldn't really tell what was happening, because it was soooooo dark. As they stepped into the street light I saw what was happening. The woman was trying to fight them off but she was grabbed from behind and drugged. I tried to get up, but they had driven away, before my legs were able to carry me over there."   
  
"Why didn't you report this to the police?" Harm asked his heart racing from the news.   
  
"I did report it to the security guards, who were patrolling. They had been patrolling all night and said that they hadn't seen anything so they didn't take my story seriously. They probably thought I was too old to know what I was talking about," he said angrily. "People these days don't take the elderly seriously."   
  
"Well I believe you," Harm said encouragingly. "Where did this happen?"   
  
"Just over there," James said, as he pointed to a spot a few yards away.   
  
Harm got up to go check out the sight. It was right on the side walk and he bent down to see if he could find anything. He could see deep foot prints in the mud. It looks like there was a struggle. In a bush a few feet away he found the bracelet he had given Mac a few days ago. There was something else in the mud. He dug into the mud with his nails and pulled out a match book. Inscribed on the front of it was a name of something, it looked like it had come from a hotel or restraunt. Finally I have a lead to go on, he thought, wiping the mud off of the match book.   
  
"Did you find something?" James yelled, from his spot up against the wall.   
  
"Yeah, he said holding up the book of matches. I think I have a clue to finding out where Mac was taken."   
  
End of chapter 5   
  
Please review! You know you want to! 


	6. The Really Big Cliffhanger

AN: Thanks for reviews! I hope you guys like this chapter. I have a question. What language do people in Paraguay speak? I'm not sure and I would like if someone could tell me. I tried to look it up on the internet but I got confused. lol So if anyone knows I would like to know, it would be helpful for next chapter. Thanks, now on with the story….   
  
Chapter 6 The Really Big Cliffhanger   
  
Mac woke up with a nasty head ache. She rubbed her head and looked around. She didn't know how long she had been out but remembering when she had been kidnapped had seemed so long ago, when it was only last night that it had happened. How did I get here? Mac thought. She looked around. I'm in a plane?................ I'm in a plane! She didn't want to admit it to herself but the thought of being kidnapped, put on a plane, to who knows where, terrified her. Especially that there were 3 guards sitting in chairs about 5 feet in front of her, that really didn't help her terrified feeling. One of the guards was on the phone, and she couldn't tell because his back was turned to her, but he looked like the man that had been driving the van, the night she was kidnapped. The other two guards didn't look familiar, but they had cd players on, and were sitting closer to her. Ok, don't panic, she told herself. This just must be a bad dream. She tried to reach over and pinch herself, to reassure herself that she was just dreaming, but her hands were tied behind her back. Ok this is real, she thought as the feeling of panic resurfaced.   
  
Another thought hit her as she tried to untie the binds that were holding her hands. Who would go to this much trouble to kidnap me and send me on a private jet, with guards? Maybe I should be asking myself who could I have pissed off lately. But she didn't know anyone who would have a private jet. She pondered on this until she felt something digging into the side of her sweatshirt. My cell phone, she thought overjoyed. Now if I could just get my hand free. She struggled with the ropes around her hands for a few more minutes then finally she broke free. Obviously they didn't search me good enough, she thought as the ropes fell and she grasped the phone.   
  
Meanwhile 30 minutes earlier…   
  
Harm was sitting at the gym with James. Mac's bracelet was in one hand and the match book was in the other.   
  
"So these things will help you find Mac?" James asked.   
  
"Yeah, I don't know about the bracketed, but this match book has a name on it. I'm positive that it's a name of a place, even though I have never heard of it before," Harm replied. "I have to figure out where this is from," Harm said, standing up. "It was nice to meet you and thank you for all your help."   
  
"You're certainly welcome. I am just glad that I could help you in your search. If you ever need me I'll be here."   
  
"Can I do anything for you?" Harm asked. "Do you need anything?"   
  
"No, go save your girlfriend. I just want to know what happens, and how everything turns out."   
  
"Ok," Harm said. "I'll come back and tell you!" He decided to skip the gym and head to his car.   
  
"Good luck!" Shouted James.   
  
"Thanks," Harm yelled back, pulling away.   
  
Harm arrived at his house, in record breaking time, and jumped out of his car. The internet has to tell me something about this place, he thought, switching on the computer. He turned on the internet and typed in the name. A few seconds went by and a list of websites came up. This is going to take a while, he thought, sitting back in his chair. The sun had gone down and it was going on 6:00.   
  
Meanwhile at that exact moment Mac was sitting on the plane. She now had her cell phone in her hand and was now silently speed dialing Harms home phone number. Please be home, she thought silently, as she kept an eye on the guards, in front of her. Her plan was to call Harm and tell him what happened then to pretend that she was still sleeping when the guards came up to check on her. Then when they got wherever they were going, she planed to try and escape. How hard could that be? She thought.  
  
Harm heard the phone ring and jumped up. It could be Mac! He thought racing over to pick it up. "Mac!" He practically yelled into the phone.   
  
"Harm," she said relieved.   
  
"Thank God! What happened? Where are you? Are you ok?"   
  
"You don't know how good it is to hear your voice," she said. "I'm fine," she added. "I just have a terrible head ache. I can't talk very much; I'm on some private plane. Harm I feel scared," she admitted.   
  
"Everything will be fine." Harm tried to reassure her, but he was worried probably twice as much as she was. "I think I know where they are taking you. I'll find you."   
  
"I'm sorry for what I said earlier," whispered Mac.   
  
"Don't worry about that now. I love you Mac."   
  
"I love you too Harm," she said as her eyes got teary. She sniffled a little.   
  
Suddenly hearing Mac sniffle, the guard from the other night turned around. He rushed up to her. He grabbed the phone out of her hands and spoke through the cell phone he had been taking into. "Sorry Sir, hold on." He slapped Mac hard on the face as she lunged for the phone, but the slap sent her flying back into her seat.   
  
"Boris, Ari! Why weren't you watching her?!?" Immediately the other two guards jumped up.   
  
"Sorry Gareth," they said, tying her back up.   
  
He now spoke into Mac's cell phone. "I don't know who this is but you may have cost her, her life. Say good bye to your friend."   
  
"Mac!" Harm yelled. But Gareth slammed the phone onto the floor and it smashed into broken pieces at her feet. Then Gareth spoke into his cell phone, to the person he was speaking to before.   
  
"I apologize boss." "What?" He said a second latter. "Will do."  
  
"What's going on?" asked Mac, as the Gareth pushed a button on the wall. A space on the wall slid back and a plasma screen appeared.   
  
"He wants to speak with you," Gareth said turning on the screen.   
  
A figure appeared on the screen and Mac almost fainted of shock, as she stared at the face that appered.   
  
"Well…well. At last we meet. Sarah Mackenzie."   
  
Duh...duh...Dun!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
To be continued….lol   
  
End of chapter 6   
  
Again I say that I hope you guys liked this chapter. Sorry about the cliffhanger. I just had to do it.lol I hope that someone can answer my earlier question about the language.   
  
Please review! You know you want to. 


	7. On the Trail of the Kidnapper

AN: Thanks again for the reviews. Sorry about the big cliffhanger, last chapter. I tried to make this chapter long enough so hopefully it is. I might not be able to update for a few days so hopefully this chapter will keep you wondering until I update again.   
  
Now on with the next chapter………..   
  
Chapter 7 On the trail of the Kidnapper   
  
Harm slammed down the phone. He was feeling angry and frustrated about what one of the kidnappers had said to him. He had no right to grab that phone away from Mac. Harm could remember those cold words that had heard spoke into the phone, just before it had been thrown to the ground. If I ever get my hand on that guy…… Harm thought pacing back and forth. He put that thought behind him now and concentrated on the websites in front of him. He was looking for a place that the match book could have come from. If I could just find the place than I could find the kidnapper and then Mac, Harm thought. Luckily for him there were only 10 websites to sift through. Even though it was easy for him to look through the sites, it still took him a long time. All of the sites were irrelevant to what he was looking for except one. The website was of the hotel, El Palacio, the same name that he had found on the match book. There were two versions to the website and Harm clicked on the English version instead of the Spanish version that also presented it's self.   
  
A picture of the hotel showed up. From Harm's point of view it was huge. It was a six story hotel, also included was two big pools, a tennis court and a night club. Next to the picture of the hotel was a description and a list of choices to click on. Location, Pictures, Night Life and More Info were the choices to choose from. Harm decided to go in order and click the first button for location. A map of the area around the hotel showed up on the screen. The location info appeared, under the map. Location…….Harm read, is in Paraguay? The paragraph went on to tell the exact location of the hotel, but all Harm could think about was that word, Paraguay. He found it kind of ironic that a little over a year ago he was helping Mac escape from that place, only to have her brought back there. Memories flooded his mind, all memories that he wanted to forget of that place. He cleared all of those thoughts from his head and continued on to the next button, Pictures. Many different pictures of the hotel appeared, up onto the screen. It took a few minutes for the pictures to load onto the screen. Many pictures showed the hotel rooms, which were just as extravagant as any five star hotels. The pictures he noticed, as he scrolled down the page were of the pool, the tennis court and the night club.   
  
He scrolled down further on the page and something caught his eye. One of the pictures was of a gift basket that they gave to the employees and guests that stayed at the hotel. The basket holded many things, but what caught his eye was something inside the basket. As he zoomed in with his mouse he saw a match book that was identical to the match book that he found, where Mac had been kidnapped. Now any doubt that Mac wasn't being taken to this hotel, went out the window. It was exactly the same, which meant that it came from the hotel. Harm decided triumphantly that this was the best place to look for Mac. He wrote down the location and any other info he thought might be helpful and turned off the computer.   
  
It was already 8:00 but Harm decided to call the air port and see if they had any flights out to Paraguay that night. He knew that it wasn't likely that they would have a flight but he decided to try anyways. After having talked with someone at the air port he found out that there wasn't a flight that night but later tomorrow morning, at 11:00 there was a flight. Harm hung up and decided that the best thing for him to do was try to get some sleep, even though he knew that it would be impossible when all he could do was think of Mac.   
  
Mac turned a pale ghostly color. "But…hhow...its nnot possible. Yyour...Alive," she stammered.   
  
The man laughed coldly. "You mistake me for my twin brother."   
  
"Sadik has a twin?!?!" Mac asked shocked.   
  
"Yes he was my twin brother. My name is Malik and Sadik and I were close until you murdered him."  
  
"I wouldn't call it murder," Mac said defensively. Her hotheadedness was starting to come back. "He died from my self-defense," she argued. "I was trying to defend myself."   
  
"Not likely," Malik argued back. "His good arm was hurt at the time. There was no way he could have shot you."  
  
"Read the police report," she said matter of factly.   
  
"I did," he said, indicating the file in front of him. Reports can lie."   
  
"What do you want? Why go through all the trouble of kidnapping me?"   
  
"Questions, questions. You'll find out soon as you get here."   
  
"Where is here?" She asked but the screen had already been turned off and was now being slid back into place.   
  
Gareth shoved Mac back into her seat, for she had gotten up when she had seen Malik. She couldn't get over the fact of how much Malik looked like Sadik. There was no mistake that Malik was certainly Sadiks twin. The resemblance for her was just to over whelming. He had the same menacing look in his eyes and his appearance strikingly resembled him. She put that thought behind her as Gareth came around to face her.   
  
"Something to help you sleep better, until we get there," he said, jamming a needle into her arm.   
  
"What the hell did you do that for?!?!" She shouted as pain shot up into her arm.   
  
"We don't want you to make any more secret phone calls on this trip," he shouted back. Mac tried to keep her eyes open, the stuff that had been shot in her arm was powerful stuff. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.   
  
End of chapter 7   
  
Sorry for any major spelling errors. You try typing this while trying to see the last of CSI and type out of the note book that you wrote in. It is crazy! I don't know if Sadik was the name of the terrorist that Mac killed, or if I spelled it right, but the important thing was that I tried.

Also if you don't know Spanish, El Palacio, means The Palace. Hopefully thats what it means. I am using that name as the hotel that Mac is being held at.  
  
Please review, you know you want to.


	8. The Paraguayan Hotel

AN: Thanks again for the reviews. I know that I always say that but I really mean it and it helps me if I know that people like my story. So keep up the encouraging reviews and on with the story…………..   
  
Chapter 8 The Paraguayan Hotel   
  
Mac woke up again feeling groggy for the second time. Her head felt dizzy and her arm was in pain, from the sleeping shot. She had been having the best dream about her and Harm before she had gotten kidnapped. She knew that if she opened her eyes, the dream would be gone and she would find herself in the same private jet. Instead of opening her eyes right away she kept them closed, and heard someone over the speakers.   
  
"Were here," the pilot said, as the jet came to a stop.   
  
Ten seconds later, she felt herself being pulled out of her seat as someone pulled her towards the exit. Her legs and feet felt weak since she had been sitting for so long. The guy who was dragging her was starting to get frustrated. He then attempted to pick her up, thinking that she was still out from the sleeping shot.   
  
As Mac felt herself being lifted into the guard's arms, she snapped, "Put me down! I can get to the door by myself!" Surprised, the guard released her and gave her a shove towards the door. Her hands and arms were still tied, but some how she made it over to the door. She still didn't know where here was, but as she got to the open door she opened her eyes. She squinted from the bright sun and gasped, Paraguay? What are we doing here? Wait, it sort of makes sense in a weird sort of way. If Sadik was working out of Paraguay, when he was alive, then he must have had an accomplice or family in Paraguay, she thought. Hence Malik. He was probably close with his brother, which means they were probably working together. Mac was jostled out of her thoughts by the guard behind her, pushing her down the ramp. "I'm going, I'm going," she said, walking down the ramp to the limo that was waiting for them. Gareth opened the door for her and she got in and a second later he had joined her in the back seat. The other guards got into the front seat, and Gareth put her seat belt on, since her arms were tied up.   
  
"Such a gentlemen," she said overly sarcastic. He said nothing, but tightened it so that it was digging into her side. They then left for the hotel.   
  
Thirty minutes later……   
  
"Can you please put that gun down," Mac said, to Gareth. She was getting irritated. For the last thirty minutes of the limo ride his gun was pointed at her, from the seat next to her.   
  
"I don't want you pulling anything funny……."   
  
"It's not like I'm going to jump out of the limo while it's moving," she argued.   
  
He put the gun away, but kept his eye on her for the rest of the trip. Ten minutes later they pulled up to an extremely, extravagate hotel. The sight of the hotel at first glance took Mac's breath away. Palm trees lined the area all around the hotel, and exotic plants were placed here and there close to the windows. It was a six story hotel and it was the most elegant one Mac had ever seen. As they approached the tan and cream five star hotel Mac noticed a vale parking area.   
  
As they got closer Gareth gave Mac specific orders. "When we pull up, you are not to get out until I come around to open the door. Then you will stay close to me as Boris and Ari and I take you inside. You are not to pull anything or see this; it will go through your back." He indicated to the knife in his hands. "Do you understand?"   
  
"Do I have a choice?" She shot back, as he gave her a dirty look.   
  
The car in front of them pulled up and a second later their limo pulled up as well. Boris and Ari got out and so did Gareth. They came around to Mac's side of the car before she could even attempt to escape. As Gareth opened the door she just glared at him, but got out anyway. Gareth walked right next to her holding the knife next to her back. The other two guards walked in front of them. A second later they were through the double glass doors, and into the lobby. They went strait to the elevator. People tried to get into the elevator with then, but Gareth stopped them.   
  
"Not this elevator. Take the next," he said firmly.   
  
Gareth opened a secret panel next to the elevator buttons. Another two buttons were inside of the panel's open space. He pushed the first button and the elevator closed and lunged upward. As the elevator moved up, Mac watched in fascination as Gareth pushed the tinny panel back into place. Mac now couldn't even tell that there was a panel there. Less than a minute went by and the elevator lunged to a stop. Mac was again pushed out the doors and down the hall.   
  
This floor seemed different then the one they were just on. Mac saw a whole bunch of guard like guys, all dressed like Gareth, Boris and Ari. Then Mac looked into a room as they passed. I was huge and filled with security equipment. That's probably the security room, Mac thought. The big tv screens had different guests displayed on it. Must be how Malik keeps track of his guests………. or invades their privacy. She thought, seeing a lady in a bikini sun bathing on the screen.   
  
They then passed a huge floor to ceiling window. As they passed it, she saw the pool that was right below the window. Mac stored that info in her mind for later, hoping that it would somehow help her escape later. They looked to be on the sixth floor. That's a long way down. They walked passed a few more doors until Gareth slid his key card into the slot, of one room, and jerked the door open….   
  
Harm and Sturgis had been on the plane for a few hours now, and Harm was telling Sturgis his plan, in detail.   
  
"When we get there I was thinking we should get disguises and fake passports and ids of ourselves. I know someone who can do that for us. Then we check into the hotel and find Mac."   
  
"Sounds good," Sturgis answered, as he ate the peanuts the flight attendant gave him. "Hopefully that hotel will lead us to Mac…."   
  
Meanwhile at that exact time……   
  
Mac was pushed into a beautifully, extravagantly furnished hotel suit. The three guards accompanied Mac into the room. The smell of incense was strong, Mac noticed, as she entered. There was a man sitting at a desk in the corner, of the room, with his back turned to her. Close to the desk was a white leather couch with a lady lounging on it. Next to the woman was a leopard, bathing on a silk pillow. Mac backed up surprised. She was surprised at seeing a leopard, but what startled her the most was that she recognized the woman from somewhere. Mac couldn't put her finger on it, though.   
  
"Leave us," the man said. The three guards left immediately, leaving Mac in the middle of the room, by herself. "Have a seat," the man said to Mac. She obeyed and said down, in the chair facing him. He now turned to face her. Mac inhaled deeply. He looked more like Sadik in person, and that frightened her….a little. "I assume you enjoyed your flight," he said, kind of mockingly.   
  
Mac said nothing, but she stared cold and hard at him. He returned her gaze although there was something else in his eyes. Was it laughter??? Mac had enough and her temper was starting to flair.   
  
"What am I doing here?" She asked.   
  
"I'll tell you this," he answered. "Someone needs to pay for my brother's death."   
  
"Read the file again," Mac exclaimed. "I was not held accountable for his death."   
  
"Such a lawyer," he laughed, toying with her. "The point is that you did kill him. Now we have to work on some kind of way to make you pay for his death."   
  
"I say we kill her!" The woman spoke up, from the couch.   
  
"You're from the ball," Mac said, finally placing her.   
  
"Yes," they woman admitted. "I'm Clarisa and that night at the ball I tried to lure your, so called husband, at the time, away from you. We were going to kidnap you then, but it didn't work," she blurted out. "We had to wait a few weeks to kidnap you, when we could have just done it that night."   
  
"Claris?!?! You're the one who left a message claming to be Harms girlfriend."   
  
"Don't you see," Malik finally spoke up. "It was all a plot to get you alone so Gareth and his men could kidnap you."   
  
"I was going to marry Sadik," Clarisa interrupted. "Until he became fascinated with stocking you and them you killed him. Give me the gun," Clarisa said, trying to grab the gun lying on Malik's desk.   
  
"Calm yourself Clarisa," Malik said, pushing the gun farther away from her. "That's not what I intend on doing."  
  
"What?!?!" Clarisa yelled, jumping up in rage. "Mal you said-   
  
"Forget what I said," he answered raising his voice, but still remained calm.   
  
"My fiancé was an idiot for trusting you," Clarisa said. With one swift movement she pulled out a knife, with the intention of killing Malik with it.   
  
BAM!!!!! Mac jumped back in her chair, hearing the sound of the gun. Even the peaceful leopard, who was bathing, now lay with his paws over his ears. Mac opened her eyes to see Malik with the smoking gun in his hands and she saw Clarisa fall to the floor with a thud.   
  
The end of chapter 8.   
  
Please review, you know you want to! 


	9. Mac's Punishment

AN: I know, I know. It's taken me like forever to update. I had to take time to stop and think about what I was going to type. Even though I have the next two chapters written, I'm going to post them one at a time. Sorry about any spelling errors or grammar errors throughout the story. I am currently looking for a beta. So if your interested please tell me. So on with the story………………   
  
Chapter 9 Mac's Punishment   
  
Mac was shocked at seeing Clarisa killed. She also had a lot of mixed feelings about it. She was feeling like Clarisa got what she had deserved, but on the other hand, she was a person and it wasn't right to kill people.   
  
"You just out right killed her."   
  
"I think you would call it self defense," Malik said, with a small smile displayed on his face. "She died out of self defense as you would say." He was referring back to when he accused her of murdering his brother. "You know Sarah, we aren't that much different, you and me, and that's why I decided not to kill you."   
  
Mac was happy that she wasn't going to die, but she was a little confused. "I don't understand," she answered.   
  
"My brother wasn't a fool, and for some reason he had a plan to try and convince you to join him, when he had been staking you. I believe he saw great potential in you. Therefore I shall not kill you, but keep you here. It would benefit me greatly. It's also a way of punishment for you, because you have to suffer by leaving the entire world you know behind."   
  
"I don't' think so," Mac answered. "I will never agree to stay here with you."   
  
"It's not like you have a choice," Malik said, laying the smoking gun he had on the table. "Besides I have done this before," he said looking at Clarisa.   
  
Mac gulped as a sinking feeling entered into her stomach. "What do you mean you have done this before?"   
  
"Sadik and I kidnapped her when she was little. She was the daughter of an enemy. She said the exact same think you did, about not staying here, and look how well she turned out."   
  
Mac looked down at Clarisa and suddenly she felt pity for the dead woman. She had never considered the possibility that Clarisa had been kidnapped also. She also thought that if they had methods of keeping people with them than how would she ever get away. She started to feel the hopelessness of her situation, but then she thought of Harm. He was coming to save her and that brought a ray of hope back to her.   
  
"How did you get Clarisa to be so cooperative?"   
  
"You will find out soon enough," Malik said, exiting the room, with an evil smile plastered on his face.   
  
The next day…………   
  
Harm and Sturgis arrived at the airport in Paraguay, after having a pleasant flight. The air was dry and a cool breeze filtered through the air. Harm had connections in high places and he was immediately able to get them fake i.d.s and passports so no one could recognize them, when they showed up at the hotel.   
  
"There's one problem," Sturgis said. "This picture has me with a mustache and a beard. Does it look like I have a mustache and beard? Hey!" He added looking closer at the picture. "Is this an afro?"   
  
"Disguises," Harm answered simply. "We need to look different, so that no one will recognize us when we get to the hotel."   
  
An hour later………….   
  
"Don't make me regret offering to help you," Sturgis said. Then he added, looking down at his appearance, "On second thoughts…to late. Look at me. I look ridiculous." Sturgis now had on a mustache, beard and a bushy afro. The clothes Harm had picked out for him, were real baggy, and didn't look right on him.   
  
Harm suppressed a laugh saying, "You don't look any worse than me." Harm now had on a mustache and he had blond hair, and green eyes. But his clothing was even worse than Sturgis's was.   
  
"Bright colors are not your style," Sturgis replied. "Ok I'm taking over right now. You suck at picking disguises. I'll have to find better ones." Sturgis disappeared into the clothing shop. "El Palacio is fancy right?"   
  
"Yeah," Harm answered.   
  
"Ok, then shouldn't we sort of blend in with the crowd?"   
  
Half an hour later…………..   
  
Sturgis had found them suitable disguises. They looked businesslike and touristy at the same time. They paid for their outfits and caught a taxi to the hotel.   
  
Meanwhile back at Jag Headquarters…….   
  
"What can I do for you Coats?" The Admiral asked, as Jennifer came into his office.   
  
"I was just wondering sir…….how is the Colonel and Commander? They haven't been here for a few days and now Commander Turner wasn't here today……."   
  
"As for Commander Turner he called in sick clamming that he had a cold. I'm not sure how the Commander and Colonel are doing."   
  
"Sir?"   
  
"Can I trust you not to tell anyone?"   
  
"Absolutely Sir," Jennifer replied, as she crossed her fingers behind her back.   
  
The Admiral started to tell Coats all Harm had told him about Mac's kidnapping and what Sturgis had told him.   
  
"I can't believe that Mac been kidnapped. Do they know who kidnapped her?"   
  
"Not that I know of," the Admiral answered.   
  
"Is there anything I can do?" Jen asked, trying to sound hopeful.   
  
"I don't even know how I can help," he answered.   
  
"I'll keep them in my prayers," Jen answered, as she went to leave.   
  
"So will I," the Admiral answered, as she left his office. "So will I."   
  
"Well????" Harriet asked, as Jen came out of the Admiral's office.   
  
"I'm not at liberty to say-  
  
"Oh come on Jen……."  
  
"Alright, you better sit down, it's bad."   
  
Later on……..   
  
"Bud!" Harriet said urgently, when she saw him. "You are never going to believe what I heard from Jen!"   
  
End of chapter 9   
  
Please review….It really helps me, to know your thoughts on this chapter! (Hopefully good thoughts =) 


	10. I Feel Like James Bond

AN: Thanks again for the reviews…..   
Thanks to jagchick105 for betaing this for me......  
On with the story……   
  
Chapter 10 I Feel Like James Bond   
  
Harm and Sturgis arrived at the hotel around 2:00 in the afternoon. They paid the taxi driver and headed inside. The inside of the hotel was huge, Sturgis and Harm's mouths flew open as they gaped at the lobby now in front of them. Even for a lobby, it was extravagantly furnished. There was a lounge room area off to the side of the room, there were pillars of alabaster, a floor tiled soooooo shinny that you could see your reflection in it, and a fountain in the middle of the room in the shape of a coy that had water spouting out of its mouth.   
  
Harm and Sturgis walked up to the front desk to reserve their stay. They were in their disguises, but from everyone's point of view they looked like rich businessmen. They were in nice suits and jackets and as part of the disguises they had shades or sunglasses on.   
  
"Do you have reservations?" The young woman at the desk asked.   
  
"No," Harm answered simply, looking at her over the top of his black sunglasses and then giving her his cute flyboy smile. "We were hoping that you could hook us up with some rooms."   
  
Seeing Harms flyboy smile, the girl was immediately weak in the knees. "Rooms? Uh…sure. It'll be to of our finest suites."   
  
Harm gave her all of their fake information and paid the cost of the rooms.   
  
"I sure hope I get reimbursed for this," Harm whispered to Sturgis.  
  
"That was a lot of money," Sturgis said, as they followed the busboy into the elevator and up to their rooms.   
  
Their rooms were on the fourth floor and they waited with the busboy in the crowded elevator. When they arrived, they got out with the other 5 people that had been crowded into the elevator with them. Their rooms turned out to be across from each other. The busboy dropped their stuff inside the room, they paid him and then he left.   
  
"Well, talk about easy," Harm said to Sturgis who was in his room across the hall. Sturgis shook his head in agreement, but put his finger to his lips motioning for Harm to be quiet. Harm looked at Sturgis confused, but went back to his unpacking. Sturgis slipped a small device out of his suit case. He used it to scan the whole room and found it wasn't clean. Behind one of the pictures was a small, square listening device. He scanned the room for more and left his room for Harm's, when he was satisfied.   
  
"Sturgis what-," but he was stopped by Sturgis who was holding the small device in his hand. Sturgis quickly scanned the hotel suit. He found a similar listening device in Harms room. He then took both listening devices and flushed them down the toilet.   
  
"What was that?" Harm asked when Sturgis let him talk.   
  
"It was a listening device or bug, as most people would call it. This device in my hand pinpoints the bugs or other electronic devices in the room."   
  
"I guess the hotel owner doesn't trust his guests," Harm said. "Hey, where can I get one of those bug pin pointers?"   
  
"You can't," Sturgis answered. "Not in any regular stores. Did I ever tell you that my uncle works for the CIA?"   
  
"No," Harm answered shocked. "You never told me."   
  
"They usually give him extra stuff like this. He takes that extra stuff and gives it to me. No one's supposed to know."   
  
"I won't tell," Harm answered. "Hey I worked for the CIA for a few months and they never gave me anything like that."   
  
"What were you doing for the CIA while you were there?" Sturgis asked. "I mean you were all over the tv that time."   
  
"If I told you I would have to kill you."   
  
"Come on Harm."   
  
"Maybe some other time."  
  
"Ok," Sturgis answered. "I'll settle for that, as long as you tell me sometime soon."   
  
It was half an hour later when Harm and Sturgis both finished unpacking.   
  
"I'm starving," said Sturgis. "Those peanuts on the plane seemed so long ago."   
  
"Now that you have mentioned it," Harm said. "I'm hungry too." Harm picked up a map of the hotel, from his dresser and flipped it open. "Why don't we eat here?" Harm said pointing at the map. "On the first floor there's a restaurant."   
  
"That sounds good," Sturgis said. "I don't know about you but it would be easier for me if we searched for Mac on a full stomach."   
  
They took the elevator down to the first floor, and headed to the restaurant. For dinner Harm ordered salmon and a light caesar salad. Sturgis ordered a steak and garden salad. They ate quickly and finished dinner around 7:30 and headed out of the restaurant.   
  
"Where do we begin, our search?" Sturgis whispered, as he and Harm walked down the hall.   
  
Harm looked at the map in his hands. "There must be over 1000 hotel sweets," Harm said. "We'll never be able to search them all."   
  
"Wait," Sturgis said. "Let me see the map." Harm handed it over and Sturgis looked it over. Weren't you telling me there were six stories?   
  
"Yeah soooooo?"   
  
"So there are only descriptions for five stories, the sixth one isn't on here. It would have to be on here, unless the owner doesn't want anyone to know about the top floor."   
  
"Sturgis!" Harm said, patting him on the back. "You're a genius. So what you're saying is that we should start by checking the sixth floor."   
  
"Exactly," Sturgis said in agreement.   
  
"That's probably where they are keeping Mac," Harm added. "Quickly, act normal," Harm said suddenly as they passed a security camera. Harm and Sturgis walked calmly by the rest of the cameras until they got to the elevator.   
  
Once inside, they looked for the button to the sixth floor, but buttons stopped at five.   
  
"There must be a hidden sixth button," Harm said, feeling around on the elevator panel.   
  
They ran their hands over the inside of the elevator. Sturgis said, "I think there is something behind here." Harm ran his hand over the spot Sturgis had been pointing at. While the rest of the elevator felt smooth, this spot was worn and Harm could feel a tiny line running around the spot, sort of like a small 2 inch by 2 inch square. It was worn like it had been pulled out of its spot too many times. Harm carefully pried the square shaped panel out of its place, revealing two elevator buttons, which had been hidden.   
  
"I feel like James Bond," Harm said randomly. "You know with all this sneaking around, finding hidden panels and stuff."   
  
"It does," Sturgis answered, "except neither of us is British, and we aren't working for MI6."   
  
"You got me there," Harm replied. "Which button?"   
  
"Let's try the bottom button first," Sturgis answered pushing it.   
  
The elevator lunged downward, faster than either of them thought it would. They holded onto the railing, as the elevator descended a few floors.   
  
"Uh…Sturgis. The elevator isn't leading us to the 6th floor."   
  
"No but maybe it's the basement under the hotel. We should check it out anyway. We should check in case we were wrong about where they are holding Mac."   
  
The elevator stopped quickly and the doors opened. Sturgis and Harm stepped out cautiously, into the room. The room was more like an underground warehouse. It contained boxes and boxes of equipment. They also saw different tools laid out here and there. As they looked out further, they saw what looked like office buildings, near the end of the vast warehouse. There were tables set out in front of the offices. On the tables were guns and other forms of weapons.   
  
Sturgis was venturing closer when Harm grabbed him, by his jacket and pulled him behind some boxes, near the elevator.   
  
"Look," Harm said pointing to the guards. There were six of them positioned around the room, with fully loaded machine guns. "Let's not get to close," he added, dragging Sturgis back to the elevator. Sturgis pressed the button back to there hotel floor and it closed and quickly moved upward.   
  
When they were safely inside the elevator moving up Sturgis said, "Looks like that's some kind of warehouse, did you see the machinery off to the side?"   
  
"No," Harm answered. "I was preoccupied with trying to appear invisible to the guards."   
  
"Well it looks like the hotel owner is having people make weapons, and he's probably selling them, to his allies. Sounds like he's a weapons dealer."   
  
"Who is this hotel owner anyways?" Harm asked. "There wasn't any information about him on the website I checked."   
  
"I don't know, but I guess will find out when we rescue Mac," Sturgis answered. Sturgis then got out and headed toward his room.   
  
"I thought we were going to check out the 6th floor tonight."   
  
"It's already 9:50 and I'm still exhausted from the plane ride."   
  
"But we….."   
  
"It's better if we get our sleep," Sturgis added, cutting him of in mid sentence. "We will be rested to handle what ever it is we have to do, to rescue Mac."   
  
"I guess your right," Harm said. He hated to admit it to himself, but he felt really tired and it would be better to search in the morning. Harm sighed, "I just want her back."   
  
"I know. I promise you tomorrow we'll rescue her and bring her back," Sturgis said, trying to sound positive as they went back to their rooms.  
  
End of chapter 10   
  
Please review 


	11. The Rescue Mission

Thanks for the reviews. Here's the part everyone's been waiting for. Are they going to rescue Mac or will it be too late????? Something to think about.

Special thanks to my beta reader, jagchick105

On with the story…….   
  
Chapter 11 The Rescue Mission   
  
Harm got up early the next morning. He wanted to begin searching immediately even though it wasn't even seven yet. Sturgis talked him out of it by saying,   
  
"It's better if we eat, so we don't pass out."   
  
He convinced Harm to go with him back to the restaurant, to grab a bite to eat. They ordered quickly and ate fast. Soon they were back in the elevator. From there Harm called the Admiral and told him that they knew where Mac was being held and that they were just about to attempt a rescue mission. He told them it would be a good idea to call the local police so they could have their back, but Harm disagreed with him saying if there was police around then they might get suspicious and move Mac somewhere else. Harm then hung the phone up as the Admiral started to protest.   
  
"Has it occurred to you that we are unarmed?" Sturgis asked.   
  
"Actually no. I'm thinking we should try to avoid the guards, rescue Mac, then get out as fast as we can."   
  
"So you haven't thought this through."   
  
"No, one thing at a time….." Harm's voice trailed off, as two security guards got in the elevator with them. One of the guards pressed the button for the forth floor and all four of them silently rode up. The guards were standing in front of them each facing the elevator, waiting to get out.   
  
Harm looked at Sturgis as an idea popped into his heads. Sturgis nodded in agreement. Suddenly the guards felt a series of kicks and punches coming from behind them. They tried to turn around but it was too late. They slumped against the wall of the elevator, motionlessly. The elevator had two floors to go and for some reason was moving slower than ever. Harm and Sturgis used that to their advantage and quickly took the guards clothes. They switched their clothes with theirs. When the elevator stopped on the fourth floor, they looked both ways before pulling the guards out. They quickly dragged them over to a storage room. They found some sort of rope and towels and then tied their hands and feet. Then they headed back to the elevator. They were now dressed as security guards, fully armed with guns and other helpful things.   
  
"This was an ingenious plan," Sturgis said, as he adjusted his security jacket. The shades that the other guards wore were now planted firmly on his face, hiding his eyes.   
  
They hurried to the elevator and pressed the hidden button, to the sixth floor. Harm and Sturgis slipped out and carefully looked both ways. The coast was clear and they started down the hall with their guns raised, waiting for anything that came their way. A few seconds later they could hear footsteps coming from in front of them. They motionlessly hid around the corner and waited until the security guard passed. They were dressed like guards so they really didn't need to hide, but they didn't want to take any chances. The guard went by and they continued down the hallway.   
  
They passed a few closed doors and then came to an open door. Four guards were inside still eating breakfast as they watched the monitors. Harm and Sturgis just decided to pass by the open door carefully but calmly, as not to alert attention. As they passed they noticed the guards were eating donuts.   
  
One of the guards inside called out to them. "There are plenty of donuts here. You guys should come and have some." Harm and Sturgis continued walking passed the open door, ignoring the guards. "Hey I'm talking to you two," he said, now standing up and following them out the door.   
  
Meanwhile in Malik's Private Room…..   
  
Mac woke up with a slight head ache. She looked around confused, and then remembered where she was. Some time after she had been asleep, she had been moved to the couch. She sat up with the intention of trying to escape and then she saw the guard that had been posted over night to watch her. She looked down to see that her hands were still tied together.   
  
_Where's Malik?_ Mac thought. _He's certainly better than this guard_, she looked at the guard. He was intently watching her, _creepy_ she thought.   
  
As if on cue the door opened and Malik stepped into the room. Gareth was close behind him as they crossed the room. With a few quick words in Spanish, Malik dismissed the guard. Now Malik and Gareth approached her. Malik was caring a medal case in one hand and cord in the other. That sinking feeling came back and hit Mac making her stomach feel queasy.   
  
"You're awake, good," Malik said, setting the case down. "Remember yesterday when you wanted to know how I got Clarisa to be so corporative. It's now time to find out." He tossed the cord to Garth who smiled evilly. He quickly tied Mac to the chair, which had been placed in the middle of the room.   
  
Mac started to panic as she saw Malik removed a small container, filled with green liquid, out of his case. "What's that?"   
  
"This is something I would like to call my memory eraser."   
  
The guard walked after Harm and Sturgis, demanding a good reason why they were so rude as not to pay attention to him. They stopped with their backs toward the guard. The other three came out to join their companion. Harm and Sturgis slowly turned around.   
  
"What are your names?" He asked. They wouldn't answer and he read their name tags. "You two don't look like Tom and you certainly don't look like Jerry."   
  
He reached into his jacket and pulled out a phone to call for backup. Harm kicked the phone out of his hands and before he knew it he and Sturgis were fighting the four guys. They had kicked all the guns into the corner and were now sending a bunch of kicks and blows their way. Harm punched one of the guys in the stomach sending him doubling over in pain, them he grabbed a nearby fake plant and hit it over one of the guards head. He looked over at Sturgis; he had just knocked out a guard and was still fighting another one. Then Harm looked strait ahead just in time to see one of the guards charging towards him. A sharp sliver looking blade was in the guard's hand and he started slashing wildly at him. Harm blocked his every move and with a kick, sent him sprawling unconscious on the ground.   
  
Meanwhile Sturgis was having trouble with the last guy left. He just wouldn't go down and now somehow he managed to get a phone in his hands. He was able to call for backup as he blocked Sturgis's punches.   
  
"Go, Harm!" Sturgis yelled. "I'll finish with this guy here. The important thing is that you save Mac before the backup comes."   
  
Harm didn't want to leave Sturgis, but Sturgis was so persistent that he gave in and raced down the hall. He passed by a huge window and quickly glanced down before sprinting by. He then came to a door. Some how he wasn't sure, but he got the feeling that Mac was somewhere in this room. He listened at the door, to see what he could hear. He immediately heard Mac's frantic voice from inside.   
  
"What are you doing?!?!" She asked alarmed, as Malik approached her. In one hand he carried the vile of green fluid and in the other a needle injecting thing.   
  
"Soon this will be in your arm and you will remember nothing." Malik was then at her side. An evil look passed on his face and it made Mac scream out. Harm heard Mac's terrifying scream and plunged through the open door, just before Malik stuck the needle through Mac's arm.   
  
"Harm!" Mac replied relieved.   
  
Malik looked up as he saw Harm standing there, in the door way. He immediately signally to Gareth to take care of him. Gareth immediately began trying to fight Harm, underestimating how good of a fighter he was. Soon Gareth was laid out on the grown holding his now broken nose.   
  
"Get up!" Malik shouted to Gareth. He could barely move and there was no way he could get up.   
  
"Harm watch out!" Mac screamed, but it was too late. A bullet flew through the air hitting Harm in the shoulder. Harm doubled over in pain but stumbled to get back up. That's when he looked up and got a good look at Malik.   
  
"Sadik?" Harm said in surprise. He thought he was hallucinating. "I thought you were dead."   
  
"No, you mistake me for my brother," Malik said razing his gun, pointing it at Harm's head. Suddenly Mac swung her leg out tripping a surprised Malik who ended up on the floor. Gareth hadn't tied the ropes around Mac's feet very well and she had been able to slip her feet out.   
  
"Good kick," Harm said, noticing Malik wasn't moving.   
  
"Thanks," Mac answered.   
  
"Are you alright?" Harm asked Mac. "What did he want with you?"   
  
"I'm ok and it's a long story, best told when we get out of here…..Harm!" Mac said. "Your shoulder!" She added touching it slightly.   
  
"It's nothing," he said engulfing her in his arms. "The important thing is that you're live and not hurt." Harm said looking her over. "I might have to check you out tonight to truly make sure your ok."   
  
"Harm," she answered, as her cheeks turned red. "I might have to take you up on your offer."   
  
"I don't ever want to lose you again," Harm said.   
  
"You will never lose me," she answered between kisses. All of their feelings for each other welled up into that passionate moment. Their kissing could have gone on forever, but they were interrupted.   
  
"Uh…" Sturgis's voice flooded into the room. "I hate to break this up but we better leave while we can."   
  
Harm and Mac broke away from their kiss and headed behind Sturgis out of the room, just as Malik started to regain consciousness. They ran down the halls as Malik started shooting at them from inside the room. They turned right, but the guards were coming from that way. They ran to the elevator, but it was coming up with guards inside.   
  
"We are blocked in from all sides!" Harm said franticly looking around for an escape route, as Malik neared them.   
  
"Not quite," Sturgis answered, looking at the floor to ceiling window.   
  
"Oh no!" Mac exclaimed. "I had a feeling this was going to happen."   
  
"What exactly was your feeling?" Harm asked, following Sturgis's gaze to the window.   
  
"I had a feeling, when I first saw this window that this would be our only way out. To jump through the window, into the pool."  
  
"That's not a bad idea," Harm said.   
  
"Are you crazy?" Mac asked, as she looked down. "Its six floors down!"   
  
"Do you have a better idea?" Sturgis asked.   
  
They then saw the guards running towards them, with Malik leading them. Malik pulled out his gun, but Harm was too quick for him and shot him in the hand. The gun fell to the floor and Malik let out a cry of rage.   
  
"I don't know about you to but I'm jumping." With that said Sturgis flung himself at the window. Glass flew out over the entire are, as the window broke.   
  
"I don't know if I can do this," Mac said, panicked.   
  
"Maybe not by your self, but together we can make it," he said holding out his hand. Mac grabbed it a second later and jumped. It had only been a few seconds but Mac felt like she had been falling forever. She braced herself for the icy cold water, below her, and closed her eyes as she felt herself being pulled underwater. Despite the water now around them, Harm and Mac never let go of each others hands. Instead Harm squeezed Mac's hand encouragingly as they propelled themselves to the surface. The pool water was freezing even though the water was warm and a blast of sunlight hit them in the face when they resurfaced.   
  
"What took you guys so long?" Sturgis asked teasingly from the side of the pool. That statement made them smile despite the situation as Sturgis helped his friends out.   
  
They weren't out of danger, yet. There jump from the six story window made quite a stir from everyone below. People all wanted to know what was going on and soon the security guards were arriving at the pool.   
  
"Let's not stay here to long," Sturgis said, but his sentence was cut short by the sound of wailing sirens. It sounded as if the police were arriving.   
  
End of Chapter 11   
  
Please review and tell me your thoughts about what happened in this chapter. Thanks. Only 1 chapter to go….


	12. Coming Home

AN: Thanks again for all the great reviews. I regret to inform all of you that this is the last chapter. (Tear…tear). I really had a great/fun time writing this and I hope that all of you liked it. Just… thank you for inspiring me to keep going and hopefully most of you will read and enjoy stories I upload in the future.   
  
Special Thanks: to beta reader, jagchick105   
  
On with the story….   
  
Chapter 12 Coming Home   
  
An hour later after the police showed up Mac, Harm, and Sturgis found themselves inside the police station. At the time the police showed up at the hotel they had told them all of Mac's kidnapping and the weapons facility located in the basement of the hotel. The police quickly apprehended a fleeing Malik and a few of his men and now Harm, Mac, and Sturgis were inside the station again repeating their story to the police. They ended by telling the police all about the rescue they pulled off and their daring jump from the 6th story window.   
  
The whole time they were telling the story the police were intently listening. They looked shocked and disbelieving through some of their explanations. Before, when they were at the hotel they tried to tell the police what had happened but they were in disbelief until they saw the basement with all the guns and machinery. Then they had taken a few men with them to the 6th floor and to their luck Malik was just fleeing the room with all of his important business papers and ran right into them as they were coming in. They quickly took him and the men that were with him into custody but not before he started yelling curse words at Mac and Harm and promising them that he would get his revenge.   
  
Mac shivered even now as they were retelling and explaining their part of the adventure. She was trying to put her mind at ease reassuring herself that Malik was now in police custody, but the words he kept saying to them echoed in her ears.   
  
"I'll get you," he yelled at Mac," And especially you," he had said looking at Harm. "Neither of you will be safe anywhere when I get out. Just wait and see!!!!!!" His eyes had been full of rage at the time and he almost had a crazy look about him. Also he had been holding his hand at the time the one that Harm had shot when they were making their escape. I doubt he will forget that, she thought as the rest of the police reports they all signed were just a blur in Mac mind as she thought of what happened.   
  
3 hours later…….   
  
After the police assured them that Malik would be locked up for good they got on a plane headed for home. Harm's shoulder had been bandaged up and now he sat stiffly in the seat next to Mac.   
  
"I think you received more of an injury that I did," she said. Then she got serious, "Listen…I'm really sorry about the way I acted before I got kidnapped."   
  
"Mac, you already said that you were sorry and you don't even have to say anything."   
  
"I just wanted to say again that I feel bad for jumping to conclusions. I'm usually not like that, you would never do anything to hurt me, and I shouldn't have doubted you. The fact is," she said quietly. "I don't even deserve you."  
  
"Mac, don't talk like that."   
  
"But it's true, you have saved me more times than I can count and I've always repaid you terribly."   
  
"Listen to me Mac," Harm said taking her hand. "I love you and nothing could ever change that."   
  
"So no more talking about you not deserving me, hey sometimes I feel like I don't deserve you either, but I know there is no one I would want to be with more. I know that we both make mistakes but we'll be able to work through them together."   
  
"Promise?"   
  
"I promise," he said kissing her hand lightly, and then moving up to her lips.   
  
Sturgis was sitting behind them and witnessed the kissing. He said,   
  
"Oh get a room, you guys." Mac and Harm pulled apart laughing at Sturgis's attempts to be serious, but instead he was failing with made them laugh even more.   
  
"Sturgis…."Harm said as he and Mac looked at him. "You can't repeat a word about Mac and my new relationship."   
  
"Yeah, I know," Sturgis interrupted. "I won't tell anyone. If anyone asks me your relationship is strictly professional. Trust me; it would be better if no one else knew about it just yet."   
  
"Why is that?" Mac asked.   
  
"Everyone's been waiting to see the too of you get together for a very long time. If they found out you both would be bombarded with non stop questions. Then there are the regs to worry about. So my advice for the both of you is that you should tell them when you're ready, that way you will both be prepared to answer any questions they have."   
  
"Thanks for the advice," they said. "We'll probably do that," Harm said. "Besides we should keep it to ourselves for a while," he said looking at Mac.   
  
Hours later, the next day   
  
Jag Headquarters   
  
Harm, Mac, and Sturgis arrived to work the next day. As they hit the door, they were bombarded by coworkers and the questions they had for them.   
  
"Welcome back, Commanders, Colonel," they heard from everywhere. Then the flood of questions came.   
  
"Mac were you really kidnapped?" Harriet asked.   
  
Before Mac could answer, more questions came her way. "Was it terrorists that were holding you?" Asked a curious Petty Officer.   
  
"No," corrected another officer. "I heard that it was masked ninjas with samurai swords."   
  
"I don't think so," said another Jag officer that had come from behind them. "I heard it was a street gang that had busted out of jail and took you kidnapped." She said to Mac. The three officers started arguing and Mac brushed by them trying to avoid the questions and escape to her office.  
  
"It looks like word spreads quickly around here," she said to Harm as he followed her into her office.   
  
"Looks like someone has been supplying them with rumors," Harm added. "Someone just asked me if I avenged your kidnapping and killed the person holding you."   
  
Just then Petty Officer Coats was knocking on the door.   
  
"Come in," Mac answered.   
  
"Commander, Colonel," Jen said. "It's nice to see you back."   
  
"Thanks," they said in unison.   
  
"Oh, by the way," the Admiral would like to see the both of you in his office.   
  
"Thanks Coats," Harm said as he and Mac got up.   
  
"Uh...one more thing. Were you actually kidnapped by ninjas or street thugs? Those or some of the rumors that have been going around."   
  
"No," Mac answered. "Actually it was Sadik's twin brother Malik who hired me to kidnap me."   
  
"Seriously?" Jen asked, shocked.   
  
"Yes," Mac answered as she and Harm left the office leaving a bewildered Jen behind them. A few seconds later they were at the Admirals office.   
  
"Come in," he answered and they came in.   
  
"It's good to see you both back safely," he said.   
  
"Thank you sir," they answered.   
  
"I would like to know what happened," the Admiral added.   
  
For the next half an hour they explained most of what had happen but left out little personal details about their growing relationship.   
  
"It just amazes me how you both managed to get into and out of trouble. But I think that you guys need a brake from all of this. So how does two weeks sound?"   
  
"Actually I talked it over with Harm," Mac said looking at Harm, "and we agreed to take the assignment you offered us prior to my kidnapping. If you're still offering it."   
  
He looked at them surprised. "Yes I still need two people for that assignment but I thought you both would want some time off."   
  
"We usually would but it would be better for the both of us if we spent sometime at sea," said Harm. "Catching the jewel thieves wouldn't be too hard and then afterwards we would have the entire cruise to enjoy ourselves. So after the work it would be sort of like a vacation."   
  
"I get what you're saying and since I still need two people you can still have the assignment. I am also giving you guys today off to pack for tomorrow. I just spoke with Sturgis and I gave him the day off for helping the both of you."   
  
"So you knew that he wasn't really sick," Harm asked.   
  
"Yes," he answered. "Right when he found out about what had happened he immediately faked a cold to go and help you." So he asked again. "Are you guys sure you don't want a vacation?"   
  
"Nope," they answered.   
  
"Ok than go home and pack, then you are to catch your flight tomorrow around 8:30am. Good luck and that will be all," he said as they turned to leave.   
  
"Oh," Harm said, turning back remembering something. "Thanks."   
  
"For what?" asked the Admiral.   
  
"For calling the police," and with that Harm left his office.   
  
Later that day…   
  
Mac accompanied Harm to the gym. "There is someone that we need to thank, Harm had said earlier. "He witnessed your kidnapping and I promised to come back and tell him what happened." He pulled his car up to the gym and they got out searching for the old man.   
  
"James," Harm said, when they saw him.   
  
"Hey, Harm," James answered.   
  
"Mac I would like you to meet James Jading. He's the one who witnessed your kidnapping."   
  
"It's nice to meet you," said Mac, "and thank you for all your help."   
  
"I'm just glad I could. So tell me the details. What happened?"   
  
They explained to James, what had happened in Paraguay, and he listened intently to their story. After they were done, Harm promised to get James a job and somewhere to stay.   
  
That night…..   
  
Harm and Mac sat in Harm's apartment, talking over the events of the last few days. They had been relieved that Malik was in police custody. All of there worries seemed to melt away as they cuddled closely on Harms couch. They had been watching tv but were now deep in conversation.   
  
"When I knew that you had been kidnapped, I thought I had lost you," Harm replied, locking eyes with Mac.   
  
Mac looked up at him with puppy dog eves. "You will never lose me again, flyboy," she said entwining her fingers with his.   
  
"Mac," Harm whispered as his lips came closer to hers. "I love you."   
  
"I love you too," she whispered as their lips met, in a slow by deep kiss. Their hands moved all over each other as the kiss deepened. Neither one of them wanted to let go. But eventually they broke apart.   
  
"We should really pack for tomorrow," she whispered.   
  
"Can't that wait?" He asked holding her closer to him.   
  
Mac hated to move herself from Harm's arms but her good judgment took over. "Harm we have to get up early tomorrow. Let's pack now them after we can come back to where we left off."   
  
Harm agreed and reluctantly let her go and got up himself.   
  
Some of Mac's stuff had already been moved into his apartment, so she had stuff she could pack there. They walked toward his bedroom, hand in hand, to pack for their trip. They didn't even think about turning the tv off, and just left it on low as they were packing.   
  
While they were packing they missed the emergency update now displayed on the news.   
  
"Braking News," said the reporter. "We have just received word that a terrorist has escaped police custody, just his afternoon. Terrorist Malik Fahd was being transported from Paraguay to a federal prison when two unidentified men broke Malik free and killed the police with him. We are waiting for more information, but we will update at 11. For now I would warm any of you going out of town to be careful. Police don't know where Malik is headed and he could be anywhere!"   
  
Duh...Duh...Duhnnn!!!  
  
End of Story   
  
I hope you guys liked this chapter and please review please!!!!! 


End file.
